Moving On
by Blackrosedragon88
Summary: Update: same story just from Puck's POV Rachel finally has enough of Finn which leads to an explosive arguement and the beginnings of something new.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ok let's start off by first saying no I don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy etc, etc.

This is my first Glee story, blurb, one-shot thing. If you like it please review, if you'd like to see more let me know but I hope you enjoy.

Oh and please don't hate me, this isn't a Finn friendly story, he's been pissing me off lately so yea, if you don't like it then my suggestion is to not read.

Long live the Puckleberry.

I had finally reached my breaking point. I had been pushed to far this time and instead of having Noah or one of the others stick up for me, I decided to finally unleash everything I had held back for the last few months, which for me you would think there wouldn't be a lot I'm a very vocal person but… I had a few unresolved issues.

"You know what you are Finn Hudson? You're a hypocrite!" I yelled in front of everyone in glee as I came storming into the room, knowing full well my voice carried back out into the hallway, as Finn came barreling in behind me. To say we attracted a few looks is an understatement.

"No, know what you're worse. You're a lying, cheating, girlfriend stealing, fake, jerk, who is also a hypocritical asshole!" I rounded on him stabbing him in the chest, well as close to his chest as I could reach. The rest of the members in glee just starred.

Finn's jaw was hanging open like an idiot. Like he was so shocked I had said what I said. His new "girlfriend", Quinn was glaring at me per usual. There really isn't ever a time she's not glaring at me even after everything I did for her. Santana looked smug and like she couldn't wait to see what happened next. Brittany looked somewhat confused as to why I was yelling at my ex who I was previously trying to win back. Mike and Tina had small smiles on their faces, like they were proud to see me sticking up for myself. Artie looked sort of torn between friends. Mercedes already had her phone out texting Kurt I was sure. Sam looked somewhat surprised by my outburst but happy, and Noah well Noah had this look of pride on his face which kept me from backing off my rant. Thankfully Mr. Schue was running late.

Ever since Lauren had transferred schools, something to do with her future wrestling career, Noah and I rekindled our friendship. I missed having him in my life, he was my best friend when we were little and slowly he was becoming that again. Sam had started hanging out with Noah more after Quinn cheated on him and subsequently with me as well. Even Santana was being less bitchy to everyone, including myself, she explained to Sam what was going on with her before she came out to the rest of us. She still hurt over Brittany but it was a work in progress. She even came over one night to talk with my father's, it seemed to help. And well I Rachel Berry was starting to heal and move on from Finn, I had this whole new outlook. I even allowed Kurt and the girls to give me a makeover minus Quinn of course (the first day I came in with my new look Noah had almost punched like three guys. Sam growled at one of them, Mike and Artie barricaded me on my way to class, while the girls continued trying to flaunt me down the halls, it was an interesting day). I was easing up on my diva drama a bit, and for once it seemed like I had actual friends. That was until Finn decided to open his big fat mouth. According to my moron of an ex (why did I think I loved him again?), the only way the guys in glee, most specifically Noah and Sam, could ever be friends with me is if I was sleeping with one or both of them. Suffice to say I wasn't happy.

"You're a coward and liar too. When you were still with Quinn you kissed me at least twice, while you thought she was carrying your child! You used me to hopefully get a scholarship to support said child. Manipulated me into coming back for… for some two bit tramp that cheated on you! Yes it was with Noah your best friend but at least he wanted to tell you the truth, Barbie over there didn't. She got pregnant by someone else and for months passed it off as yours all the while lying to you and denying Noah his daughter and hurting him. I date Noah for a week, and in that week he was a better boyfriend to me then you ever were. He stuck up for me, got slushied for me; he gave up football for me for the club, while you didn't." I accused Noah just smirked at Finn. Quinn looked away guilt shining in her eyes. The others just watched on in amazement, I think Mercedes was recording us just so Kurt and Blaine could see it all happening later.

" Then finally it's all out there in the open and I think great we can finally be together, but oh no we get back to school and you're so damned worried about your stupid popularity you dump me so you can date Santana and Brittany. So I date Jesse, which you try to sabotage and get me back. Then what you called Kurt… I was never more disgusted with you then when he told me that. Soon after that Vocal Adrenaline egged me, and it wasn't you the boy who claimed to still love me to stand and started to lead the guys out to defend me, it was Noah. You just followed hoping to snag the credit. Then we're finally together but you're consistently trying to change me. How I talk, dress and feel about things, and once again you're so worried about being on top you miss what's happening right in front of your face to Kurt. You weren't the one to stand up for him; you didn't want to rock the boat with the team. So Sam stepped up was beaten up before you made a move, and when you did you made it into this big show at your parents wedding." I shook my head at Finn, kicking myself for not seeing what he was earlier. Least he was starting to at least look ashamed of himself. Sam smiled with pride for sticking up for his friend, happy I acknowledged it. Santana was fighting back laughter as Finn was verbally having his ass kicked by me.

"Then you lied to me about Santana, everyone knew that you slept with her but me. I admitted to you everything about Jesse but you outright lied to me about her. I've forgiven Santana for this, and I would've forgiven you if you had been honest instead of hiding it for six months. I made one wrong choice by kissing Noah and he stopped it because he couldn't hurt you again, but looking back on it, it wasn't a mistake kissing Noah. Least he knew how to kiss properly." I rambled on not letting Finn get a word in. I could hear the gasps, chuckles and the slight growl (Quinn) around me, even a few whispers but I didn't look at them this time I was winding down and needed to get this entire thing out before I couldn't anymore.

"Which brings us to present day, you dumped me for kissing Noah, Mr. Morals aren't you? You encouraged Quinn to cheat on Sam, then again let's face it she's done it before she was bound to do it again. What the horrible part is you did exactly what it was you dumped me for, no actually the horrible part was the two of you hurting Sam. Sam deserves better than that," I said harshly before fixing my gaze on Quinn, "and he sure as hell deserves better than you. He was a good boyfriend to you Quinn, probably the best one you've ever had and you threw that away just so you could have your queen bee status back. You're a sad little girl Fabray and I pity you." I had never heard myself be so cold before but she deserved it, that much I knew. I turned back to Finn walking closer to him jabbing him in the chest,

"You think you're so great and so much better than Noah and Sam and everyone else. News flash Hudson you're not, Sam is funny, sweet, caring, strong, handsome, and smart and doesn't need to be a jerk to be liked by everyone. Noah might sometimes be a jerk, rude, a bit crass, and his moral compass doesn't always point north but he's changing. He's a great guy who actually gives a damn about the people he cares about. He cares enough to try and it's because of that, that even on his worse day and let's face it I've seen a few of them, he's still a better man then you could ever hope to be." I finished glaring up at him.

Finn shoved my hand off of him glowering at me,

"How I ever dated a stuck up, prissy little bitch like you I'll never know. Guess you only open your legs to white trash." He spat at me.

Noah and Sam moved to get at him. Mike caught hold of Sam holding him in his seat with Artie. Noah got up to my side but I grabbed his arm squeezing.

"Noah, Noah listen to me he's not worth you going back to juvie for." I whispered to my angered friend.

Mercedes had stepped down from the seats with Santana, Brittany and Tina looking pissed.

"Finn Ray is a good person you're saying really mean things." Brittany stated looking upset.

"Boy I don't know who you think you are, but you don't go around saying that shit about Diva, yea she's a bit crazy but she's our crazy. And this Diva is going to bust yo ass from here to Cleveland if you do it again." Mercedes stated looking mad, Santana nodded beside her,

"So takes your girl and get going before I lose what's left of my nice." Santana threatened.

"You'll never win nationals without us. You already lost Lauren and I'm captain." Finn argued.

"Actually Finnessa you can be replaced as captain really easily, one of us will step up and take your spot. As for nationals you can be replaced if that replacement spreads to all areas of your shitty existence depends on how fast you get your fucking face out of my way." Noah warned, I had never seen him so angry, he was straining to get at the giant he once called his friend.

"Exactly, it's time you left Finn you've pissed enough of us off and you're no longer welcome." Sam stated.

"Whatever, I don't need this grief from Rachel's pimps, Quinn lets go." Finn hissed ushering the blonde toward the door.

The guys all tensed, you could see how badly they wanted to get at him but that would've just ended really badly. What was surprising was watching Quinn slipping from Finn's grip.

"I may be a bitch and I may not like Rachel either Finn, but right now I'm not liking who you've become either." She stated

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finn exclaimed

"No Finn I'm not, I think you should go now." Quinn said quietly.

"After all the shit you pulled and trying to get me back you're going to ditch me now? For who this time Quinn? Puck or Trouty Mouth or is it Artie this time, maybe Mike? Or the next jock that buys you a few wine coolers?" Finn accused harshly.

"Finn she said she didn't want to go with you, you can't make her." I stated calmly.

The blonde in question just looked at me slightly perplexed. Finn had fixed yet another glare on me but I stood my ground, it help immensely that Noah was behind me holding my shoulders. He might not have known it but he kept me steady. Finn just shot us all a dark glare before storming off. I knew things would probably be bad for a while but I hoped Finn got some help. We all looked over at Quinn once Finn was gone; she at least had the good sense to look ashamed of herself.

"You just assume we want you here huh?" Noah practically barked at her. There was this underlying hurt perpetually in his eyes every time they landed on the once cheerleader. It broke my heart each time I caught a glimpse of it.

"Noah stop, it's ok. Quinn despite everything that's happened between us I at least believe it's alright if you stay, as for my earlier comments although true I shouldn't have brought them into my dispute with Finn and for that I'm sorry, but we could use you replacing two people will be harder instead of just one. So if you're truly sorry that is I think we could all accept you back." I stated firmly.

"Rach you don't owe her an apology after everything she's done, hell you don't even have to be on board with her being in glee I'm sure as hell not." Sam consoled looking at his former girlfriend.

"Why do you do that?" Quinn asked looking at me like I was unbelievable.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I'm an awful person to you constantly. I've made the last two years of your life hell why are you still trying to be nice to me? Even when I was pregnant when everyone basically hated me for hurting Finn, you were nice, when the whole school was against me, when I was kicked off the Cheerios. Why? I don't get it." She looked at me like I was some sort of other species.

"Because she's a good person Quinn, despite everything all of us have done to her over the years, and no matter what you think of her. Yea she's kinda crazy when it comes to Broadway and musicals and stuff and she says a lot of stuff I don't understand but she's our friend. B isn't like us Quinn, she's not hard hearted when she's has every reason to be, she's still all optimistic." Noah explained. I smiled up at him surprised by his statement but moved.

The others just sort of looked at him wondering who this guy was and where Puck went. I always said there were two sides to Noah, the Noah side my friend and this great guy who just defended me, and the Puck side that drives into drug stores and make off with their ATM machines. Noah started shifted uncomfortably as the others stared at him.

"Fuck off I can say the emotional shit too and still be a bad ass mother fucker." Noah huffed defensively.

"Noah I thought we agreed no more engaging in sexual intercourse with your "cougars" as you call them." I teased attempting to break the tension.

It worked we all laughed, the tension passing. Noah wrapped his arm around my shoulder shaking his head. Mercedes moved in front of Quinn, she was still her friend after all.

"We want you here Quinn but you need to lay off Diva and work with us. We could all actually get along and have some fun, leading us to win nationals." Mercedes explained.

Quinn nodded smiling as she hugged Mercedes. I smiled at the girl who had been my enemy for years. She looked back at me pulling back from Mercedes,

"I am sorry and I'm going to try and change so we can all work together." She stated.

I nodded along with the others. Mr. Schue eventually made it into the choir room explaining why he was late. He asked us about Finn, which lead to another explanation and Mr. Schue got upset and just looked so disappointed, but he understood why we kicked him out. He told us we'd figure it all out and let us go early since we seemed to have had a long afternoon already. Everyone agreed to meet up at BreadStix for dinner. Mercedes was already on the phone with Kurt along with Tina, Santana, Quinn and Brittany going into detail about what happened promising him she recorded it all. Mike, Artie and Sam just followed behind them shaking their heads. Noah led me out to his truck saying he'd give me a ride, but he stopped me before I could climb up into the passenger side.

"Rach I need to ask you something before we go ok?" I nodded surprised to see Noah anything but confident. "Before when you verbally kicked Finn's ass, totally awesome and hot by the way, you said something… you said that... um that you didn't regret kissing me that I at least knew what I was doing, that I was a better boyfriend. Did you mean that? Or like did you say it to piss him off?"

I looked him in the eyes trying to read his usually guarded expression. Behind the slight glimpse of fear I saw there was something else. Something I remember seeing when we broke up that first time. When he thought he liked Quinn for more than just his little girl. I blushed a bit remembering what it's like to kiss Noah Puckerman, to be held in those arms, to have him sing to me.

"Noah, of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Besides you know you're an amazing kisser, you don't need me to tell you that." I practically whispered back looking down at my boots.

He lifted my chin to bring my eyes back into contact with his.

"Why didn't you tell me Rach?" His voice was soft as he talked to me, his hand stayed under my chin.

"I… well when I finally figured it out you were really into Lauren and I was so happy for you so I put my feelings about things aside, plus you've become one of my best friends and I… I don't want to lose that Noah you're too important to me to lose." I rambled biting my lip so I'd stop myself.

"Rachel, I never stopped thinking about you… after we broke up and that whole Quinn thing was for Beth. Prove I wasn't just some Lima loser, I mean I thought I liked her but you were always in the back of my head. Then the whole thing with Lauren, I was attracted to her badassness but she ended up ditching me too. Then you and me became friends and I remembered what it was like to be with you. A little crazy and a lot of music but it was fun, and like… I want that back." He explained earnestly

I smiled up at him resting my hand on his chest. He smiled back at me making sure his hazel eyes never left my brown ones. The hand he had cupping my chin slid to cup my cheek his thumb brushing it gently. His other hand circling my waist to pull me close, my arms moved to link at the back of his neck. He looked at me for another moment before kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him back happily. He pulled me closer if that was possible deepening the kiss, his mouth teasing mine, as he supported us against his truck as I sighed happily into the kiss. His tongue teased and coaxed mine to join his as he lifted me slightly against the truck to make it easier, his hands slipping to my hips, my right hand clutched the bit of his Mohawk that I could, my left grasping his shoulder my legs resting against his hips. When the need for air became too great Noah pulled back slowly setting me back on my feet but not letting me go. He just looked at me for a moment, his thumb brushing my lips lightly a smile running from his mouth through his eyes. I returned the smile wondering why he stopped.

"We're going to be late for dinner… though if we were going to continue this make out session I don't really mind, but we should move it somewhere more private." Noah explained a hint of a smirk crossing his lips.

I blushed a bit nodding,

"That's probably a good idea. We are in a school parking lot and it could be very embarrassing if we were caught, especially if it was Jacob. And we should probably go to dinner because if Kurt's going to be there and I don't give him the details he'll only try to hunt me down and won't stop until he finds me, but after dinner we can go to my place, dad and daddy are away tonight and they trust you, well they adore you really… I mean that is if we're going to be more… I mean I'd like us to be but if you…" I stumbled biting my lip again.

Noah just chuckled at me pulling me back for another kiss which took my breath away.

"Rachel you're my girl, not gonna get out of that this time because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." He promised

"Your girl as in your girlfriend right?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Exactly Ray." He smiled back at me

"Good, I'm proud to be on your arm again Noah."

"Good because they're like going to be on you all the time." Noah teased.

I laughed going on my tip toes pecking his lips lightly.

"I'm ok with that."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Ok let's start off by first saying no I don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy etc, etc.**

**This is a continuation of Moving On told from Noah aka Puck's POV**

**Once again this isn't a Finn friendly story, he's been pissing me off lately so yea, if you don't like it then my suggestion is to not read.**

**And as always: Long live the Puckleberry. **

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting in glee with Sam, Mike and Artie waiting for Schue to show up, while the girls minus Quinn (which actually made me really happy to see) were huddled together gossiping about some sparkle covered vampire or was it a werewolf? I don't really remember Rach was trying to explain it but after about ten seconds of her talking about it I kinda tuned it out. It was like when Sam went on his rants about Avatar you just kinda smile and nod. Like I was now, well I wasn't smiling and nodding I was just not listening as usual. Sam was talking about some video game I think that we all were apparently going to play at our next guy's night, which usually coincides with the girl's night. Speaking of the girls I was wondering where a certain petite (shut up when you've got Berry bitching about calling her short for five minutes you learn to use the word that doesn't upset her, especially if you ever want her to bake again, it was for the good of the cookies dude) hot Jewish American Princess was. She usually hunted me or Sam down by our lockers to help her set up the choir room early. That's another thing ever since Lauren bailed for some wrestling thing Berry and I have reformed our friendship. Do you have any idea how weird it is just being friends with a girl you've hooked up with and like made out with? It's really fucking weird, but yea anyway, Rach and I have gotten closer as friends ever since Kurt finally convinced her to let him give her a makeover (she's even hotter now it's ridiculous I've had to punch like three guys for grabbing her ass) anyway with her makeover came this new attitude which I'd like to think comes from me and I'm damn proud of that. So yea once she finally got herself over Frankenteen things have been better. Sam ended up joining our duo of Jewish hotness (he's like an honorary Jew according to Rach) after everything with Quinn and all we all had a few things in common. We believed that the Ice Queen was a bitch and Finn was an asshole. Soon it spread and turned into this mob of friendship, I swear I don't think I've ever seen Rach so happy to have actual friends aside from Sam and me. Speaking of Trouty Mouth I should've probably been paying attention because now he's giving me that look like he knows where my head went.

"Puck man you in there?" the blonde boy asked

"Yea man sorry tired." I answered weakly

"Right man sure, have you seen Ray? She's usually attached at the hip with one of us or one of the girls. I mean San's been kidnapping her a lot lately, which we all know can lead to no good." Sam said jokingly

"Dude I don't know where she went, she usually drags one of us in here to help her set up but she never showed up, wasn't at her locker either, and the only good thing that could come of San kidnapping Rach would be us getting to watch them make out." I joked with a smirk. San had come out to us a bit ago and was dealing with her issues with Rach's dads, who by the way totally fucking awesome dudes.

The guys and I laughed for a bit, that was before we saw Rach stalking into the glee room. She had this look of murder in her eyes, like she was about to snap at the next person who spoke, the look was explained easily soon as we saw Finn trailing in behind her. I was about to call over see if she was ok, figure out what that douche bag had said to her to piss her off, but before I could she rounded on him ripping him a new one. To say I was stunned and impressed at the same time is an understatement.

"You know what you are Finn Hudson? You're a hypocrite!" she yelled loud enough that a few people in the hall stopped and looked in on our group for a minute before leading, probably thought it was another of her moments. I took a quick look around she got everyone else's attention too we all just watched for a second waiting to see if she needed up.

"No, know what you're worse. You're a lying, cheating, girlfriend stealing, fake, jerk, who is also a hypocritical asshole!" She was jabbing him in the chest, well as close to his chest as she could reach (girl is like really short).

Finn just stared at her like an idiot as usual. Now I was really wondering what the hell he did to piss her off. I leaned over a bit whispering to Sam,

"What the hell did he do to piss her off? She's never flipped like this."

Sam shrugged but looked somewhat surprised by her outburst but happy,

"No idea man but it must've been something really bad for her to snap."

I looked around to gauge everyone else's reactions, Quinn looked like a constipated hippo, but I guess it meant she was mad, Santana looked smug and like she couldn't wait to see what happened next. That girl always did love a good fight. Brittany looked somewhat confused like she usually did, but then again she didn't like seeing people fight especially Rach. Mike was grinning proudly as was Tina. Artie looked sort of torn between friends; I mean Finn did get him on the football team, but the guy was still an ass, and even with Berry being a bit crazy she was a good friend. Cedes had her phone out between texting Kurt and recording what was going down with Rach and Finn. After my initial shock I was proud of her for finally being able to tell him off. I knew the others probably felt the same way.

"You're a coward and liar too. When you were still with Quinn you kissed me at least twice, while you thought she was carrying your child! You used me to hopefully get a scholarship to support said child. Manipulated me into coming back for… for some two bit tramp that cheated on you! Yes it was with Noah your best friend but at least he wanted to tell you the truth, Barbie over there didn't. She got pregnant by someone else and for months passed it off as yours all the while lying to you and denying Noah his daughter and hurting him. I date Noah for a week, and in that week he was a better boyfriend to me then you ever were. He stuck up for me, got slushied for me; he gave up football for me for the club, while you didn't." Rachel was up in his face furious, which lets admit it now kinda really hot. At first I was ready to kick his ass, I didn't know about some of that shit he pulled,, but after what she said I stayed seat and I smirked but inwardly I was… well I don't know what I was… touched I guess… I mean it hurt still to think about Beth, but knowing that Rachel got it, that she knew how much it still killed me and her probably, I mean come on her mom adopted my kid… it meant something to me too.

Finn looked ready to explode, Quinn actually looked guilty, her eyes barely making contact with mine and you know well well she should feel horrible. I mean I know it was what was best for Beth, that didn't mean I had to like it. Sam looked at me with a knowing smile, so ok maybe… just maybe I told Trouty here I still had feelings for Rach, it's no big, she only said this stuff as a friend.

" Then finally it's all out there in the open and I think great we can finally be together, but oh no we get back to school and you're so damned worried about your stupid popularity you dump me so you can date Santana and Brittany. So I date Jesse, which you try to sabotage and get me back. Then what you called Kurt… I was never more disgusted with you then when he told me that. Soon after that Vocal Adrenaline egged me, and it wasn't you the boy who claimed to still love me to stand and started to lead the guys out to defend me, it was Noah. You just followed hoping to snag the credit. Then we're finally together but you're consistently trying to change me. How I talk, dress and feel about things, and once again you're so worried about being on top you miss what's happening right in front of your face to Kurt. You weren't the one to stand up for him; you didn't want to rock the boat with the team. So Sam stepped up was beaten up before you made a move, and when you did you made it into this big show at your parents wedding."

At that exclamation we all tensed a bit, we all knew Finn was obsessed with his popularity but hell Kurt was his brother. I mean I'm no saint I used to toss the kid in the dumpster but I wouldn't have let Karofsky and the others beat him up. Sam looked over before fixing his glare back on Finn, easing up when Rach looked over. He gave her a small smile appreciating her acknowledging him.

"Then you lied to me about Santana, everyone knew that you slept with her but me. I admitted to you everything about Jesse but you outright lied to me about her. I've forgiven Santana for this, and I would've forgiven you if you had been honest instead of hiding it for six months. I made one wrong choice by kissing Noah and he stopped it because he couldn't hurt you again, but looking back on it, it wasn't a mistake kissing Noah. Least he knew how to kiss properly." She was kind of rambling now.

I've never seen Satan look guilty or ashamed of anything really in her life, but it totally flashed across her eyes when Rach said that. That's what Rach did to people she got under your skin but like at first yes it totally sucks major ass but after a while you don't mind it and give it time you'll never want her out. When I heard what she said about me again well let's say that smirk was never leaving my face ever. Sam laughed punching my shoulder. The other guys all shot me knowing smiles. The girls were whispering and I swear I heard Quinn growling. She didn't break eye contact with Finn, I could tell she was winding down and just needed to get all this out.

"Which brings us to present day, you dumped me for kissing Noah, Mr. Morals aren't you? You encouraged Quinn to cheat on Sam, then again let's face it she's done it before she was bound to do it again. What the horrible part is you did exactly what it was you dumped me for, no actually the horrible part was the two of you hurting Sam. Sam deserves better than that," She said harshly before fixing her gaze on Quinn, "and he sure as hell deserves better than you. He was a good boyfriend to you Quinn, probably the best one you've ever had and you threw that away just so you could have your queen bee status back. You're a sad little girl Fabray and I pity you."

Sam tensed for a minute before smiling kindly at Rach for defending him. To say that jealously didn't start to burn like acid in my stomach would be a lie, but I knew Sam only saw her as a friend. Which for him is a very good thing, if he didn't I'd have to kill him. I had never heard Rach be so cold toward someone but they kept poking at her and now she lashed out. When she turned back to Finn I made a point to look at Quinn she really did look like a sad pathetic little girl.

"You think you're so great and so much better than Noah and Sam and everyone else. News flash Hudson you're not, Sam is funny, sweet, caring, strong, handsome, and smart and doesn't need to be a jerk to be liked by everyone. Noah might sometimes be a jerk, rude, a bit crass, and his moral compass doesn't always point north but he's changing. He's a great guy who actually gives a damn about the people he cares about. He cares enough to try and it's because of that, that even on his worse day and let's face it I've seen a few of them, he's still a better man then you could ever hope to be." She finished a defiant look in her eyes. Sam just smiled and what she said was true, about me anyway, I was trying to change, hearing her say it though meant a lot more. She had that much faith in me… and well let's face it people I'm an ass, but for some reason that girl believed in me.

Finn was glaring at her and shoved her hands off him which brought out every attack signal in my body. If he had hurt her he'd already be flattened by now.

"How I ever dated a stuck up, prissy little bitch like you I'll never know. Guess you only open your legs to white trash." He spat at her.

Sam and I were up instantly, Mike and Artie managed to keep Sam back, but I was down from my seat and at Rachel's side in seconds. She grabbed my arm squeezing lightly trying to calm me down; she knows my temper and knows if I'm reported I'm on my way back to juvie.

"Noah, Noah listen to me he's not worth you going back to juvie for." She whispered to me rubbing my arm calming me down enough that I didn't lunge for him.

Mercedes had stepped down from the seats with Santana, Brittany and Tina looking pissed.

"Finn, Ray is a good person you're saying really mean things." Brittany stated looking upset.

"Boy I don't know who you think you are, but you don't go around saying that shit about Diva, yea she's a bit crazy but she's our crazy. And this Diva is going to bust yo ass from here to Cleveland if you do it again." Mercedes stated looking mad, Santana nodded beside her,

"So takes your girl and get going before I lose what's left of my nice." Santana threatened.

"You'll never win nationals without us. You already lost Lauren and I'm captain." Finn argued.

"Actually Finnessa you can be replaced as captain really easily, one of us will step up and take your spot. As for nationals you can be replaced if that replacement spreads to all areas of your shitty existence depends on how fast you get your fucking face out of my way."I warned staying still so not to upset Rach. When I said replaced I meant I'd take his place with Rachel but I knew all the guys would step up if we needed it.

"Exactly, it's time you left Finn you've pissed enough of us off and you're no longer welcome." Sam stated coming up on Rach's other side.

"Whatever, I don't need this grief from Rachel's pimps, Quinn lets go." Finn hissed ushering the blonde toward the door. I started to move for him again when Rachel tugged me back mouthing she'd tell me later.

The guys all tensed, you could see how badly we all wanted to get at him but that would've just ended really badly. What was surprising was watching Quinn slipping from Finn's grip for once having the balls to stand on her own.

"I may be a bitch and I may not like Rachel either Finn, but right now I'm not liking who you've become either." She stated

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finn exclaimed

"No Finn I'm not, I think you should go now." Quinn said quietly.

"After all the shit you pulled and trying to get me back you're going to ditch me now? For who this time Quinn? Puck or Trouty Mouth or is it Artie this time, maybe Mike? Or the next jock that buys you a few wine coolers?" Finn accused harshly.

Now we all know I'm no fan of Quinn in fact I'm really hoping in about five years I see her fat and ugly again, but that was too harsh from her supposed "boyfriend".

"Finn she said she didn't want to go with you, you can't make her." Rachel spoke up. I was holding both of her shoulders now, being behind her kept something between me and Finn, something I wouldn't risk hurting to toss out of my way, (that guy should be praying to every God he can think of and kissing his ass for keeping me from kicking his) , she was shaking a little so I kept her steady. Finn just shot us all a dark glare before storming off. I knew things would probably be bad for a while and that we'd have to keep someone with Rach at all times, but I hoped Finn got some help I mean the dude's an ass but he used to be my best friend. We all looked over at Quinn once Finn was gone; she at least had the good sense to look ashamed of herself.

"You just assume we want you here huh?" I barked at her.

"Noah stop, it's ok. Quinn despite everything that's happened between us I at least believe it's alright if you stay, as for my earlier comments although true I shouldn't have brought them into my dispute with Finn and for that I'm sorry, but we could use you replacing two people will be harder instead of just one. So if you're truly sorry that is I think we could all accept you back." Rachel stated which led to some strange looks from the rest of us.

"Rach you don't owe her an apology after everything she's done, hell you don't even have to be on board with her being in glee I'm sure as hell not." Sam consoled looking at his former girlfriend.

"Why do you do that?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel like she was from space or something.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked looking slightly confused for once.

"I'm an awful person to you constantly. I've made the last two years of your life hell why are you still trying to be nice to me? Even when I was pregnant when everyone basically hated me for hurting Finn, you were nice, when the whole school was against me, when I was kicked off the Cheerios. Why? I don't get it." Quinn responded trying to make Rach get it.

"Because she's a good person Quinn, despite everything all of us have done to her over the years, and no matter what you think of her. Yea she's kinda crazy when it comes to Broadway and musicals and stuff and she says a lot of stuff I don't understand half the time but she's our friend. B isn't like us Quinn, she's not hard hearted when she's has every reason to be, she's still all optimistic." I spouted off before I could check myself.

The others just sort of looked at me wondering who this guy was and where Puck went. I started shifting getting really uncomfortable as the others stared at me.

"Fuck off I can say the emotional shit too and still be a bad ass mother fucker." I huffed defensively.

"Noah I thought we agreed no more engaging in sexual intercourse with your "cougars" as you call them." Rachel teased attempting to break the tension. She didn't seem to get the only one I wanted was her.

It worked we all laughed, the tension passing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder shaking my head. Mercedes moved in front of Quinn, she was still her friend after all.

"We want you here Quinn but you need to lay off Diva and work with us. We could all actually get along and have some fun, leading us to win nationals." Mercedes explained.

Quinn nodded smiling as she hugged Mercedes. Rachel smiled at the girl who had been her enemy for years. Quinn looked back at Rachel pulling back from Mercedes,

"I am sorry and I'm going to try and change so we can all work together." She stated. Things were looking up finally for everyone. I might not like her still but at least she was going to try.

Mr. Schue eventually made it into the choir room explaining why he was late. He asked us about Finn, which lead to another explanation and Mr. Schue got upset and just looked so disappointed, but he understood why we kicked him out. He told us we'd figure it all out and let us go early since we seemed to have had a long afternoon already. Everyone agreed to meet up at BreadStix for dinner. Mercedes was already on the phone with Kurt along with Tina, Santana, Quinn and Brittany going into detail about what happened promising him she recorded it all. Mike, Artie and Sam just followed behind them shaking their heads. I led Rachel out to my truck saying I'd give her a ride, but I stopped her before she could climb up into the passenger side.

"Rach I need to ask you something before we go ok?" I asked, not all of my usually swagger behind my voice, "Before when you verbally kicked Finn's ass, totally awesome and hot by the way, you said something… you said that... um that you didn't regret kissing me that I at least knew what I was doing, that I was a better boyfriend. Did you mean that? Or like did you say it to piss him off?"

She looked me in the eyes trying to read me something I've caught her doing lately,

"Noah, of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Besides you know you're an amazing kisser, you don't need me to tell you that." She practically whispered back looking down at her boots.

I lifted her chin to bring her eyes back into contact with mine. She had the most amazing dark chocolate colored eyes (fuck all of you laugh and I'll kick your asses)

"Why didn't you tell me Rach?" I asked my voice was soft as I talked to her, my hand stayed under her chin.

"I… well when I finally figured it out you were really into Lauren and I was so happy for you so I put my feelings about things aside, plus you've become one of my best friends and I… I don't want to lose that Noah you're too important to me to lose." She rambled biting her lip so she'd stop herself.

"Rachel, I never stopped thinking about you… after we broke up and that whole Quinn thing was for Beth. Prove I wasn't just some Lima loser, I mean I thought I liked her but you were always in the back of my head. Then the whole thing with Lauren, I was attracted to her badassness but she ended up ditching me too. Then you and me became friends and I remembered what it was like to be with you. A little crazy and a lot of music but it was fun, and like… I want that back." I explained earnestly. It was all true anything I felt for Quinn was only there because of Beth. As for Lauren she up and left me too, what the hell was it with my girlfriends leaving me.

She smiled up at me resting her hand on my chest. I smiled back at her making sure my hazel eyes never left her brown ones. The hand I had cupping her chin slid to cup my cheek my thumb brushing it gently. She was so soft, it was insane. My other hand circling her waist to pull her close, her arms moved to link at the back of my neck. I looked at her for another moment before kissing her. I didn't plan on it but holding her like that I couldn't keep her in my arms and not kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed as I kissed her back happily. I pulled her closer if that was possible deepening the kiss, my mouth teasing hers, as I supported us against my truck as she sighed happily into the kiss. (greatest sound ever FYI). My tongue teased and coaxed hers to join mine as I lifted her slightly against the truck to make it easier, my hands slipping to her hips, her right hand clutched the bit of my Mohawk that she could, her left grasping my shoulder her legs resting against my hips. When the need for air became too great I pulled back slowly setting her back on her feet but not letting her go. I just looked at her for a moment, my thumb brushing her lips lightly a smile running from my mouth through my eyes. She returned the smile. Pulling back had nearly killed me but I had remembered something we had dinner with our friends.

"We're going to be late for dinner… though if we were going to continue this make out session I don't really mind, but we should move it somewhere more private." I explained a hint of a smirk crossing my lips.

She blushed a bit nodding,

"That's probably a good idea. We are in a school parking lot and it could be very embarrassing if we were caught, especially if it was Jacob. And we should probably go to dinner because if Kurt's going to be there and I don't give him the details he'll only try to hunt me down and won't stop until he finds me, but after dinner we can go to my place, dad and daddy are away tonight and they trust you, well they adore you really… I mean that is if we're going to be more… I mean I'd like us to be but if you…" She stumbled biting her lip again. (It's fucking adorable)

I just chuckled at her pulling her back for another kiss which took her breath away.

"Rachel you're my girl, not gonna get out of that this time because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." I promised, like I was ever letting her go again.

"Your girl as in your girlfriend right?" She asked smiling up at me.

"Exactly Ray." I smiled back at her

"Good, I'm proud to be on your arm again Noah."

"Good because they're like going to be on you all the time." I teased but totally meant it.

She laughed going on her tip toes pecking my lips lightly.

"I'm ok with that."

I smiled kissing her again; the gleeks could wait another fifteen minutes

The End


End file.
